Beneath the Waves: The Sequel
by howlingwolf331
Summary: Austin and Ally are finally together. But what they don't know is that Samara was never found back in the cave. And she is back, angrier than ever. The only thing that is on her mind? Revenge...
1. Chapter 1

Beneath the Waves preview

* * *

Austin: "Hold on, Ally. We're almost there."

* * *

Austin: "But she has been injected with poison."

* * *

Ally: "I couldn't let your family die."

* * *

Austin: "Wake up, Ally!"  
"You can't leave me."  
"I love you."

* * *

Ally: That was the last thing I heard.

* * *

Rose: "He was taken back to the aquarium."

* * *

Austin: "No. You mean much more to me than that."  
"My dad gave this to me after he married my mom, before she died."  
"He gave one to my mother when they were about our age."  
"She was human...like you, Ally."

* * *

Ally: "Austin...? What's going on?"

* * *

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

Rose: *yelling at the owner of the aquarium* "If you don't let them out, we are all going to die."

* * *

Dracus: *talking to Austin about Samara* "When I went back to the cave to get her, she was...gone."

* * *

Austin: *talking to Ally* "I won't let her hurt you."

* * *

Samara: *reaches for Ally's necklace* "You're mine now."

* * *

Austin: "I can't lose you, Ally."

* * *

Samara: "If your dad was smart, he wouldn't have left me unguarded in the cave."

* * *

Austin: "Go, Ally! You need to get out of here!"

Ally: "I'm not leaving you, Austin."

* * *

Austin: *talking to Samara* "You're lying! My dad is not dead!"

* * *

Samara: *to Austin* "I'll make you a deal."

* * *

Ally: "People die all of the time, Austin! And there is nothing we can do about it!"

* * *

Austin: *to Ally* "When I tell you I love you, I don't say it out of habit or to make conversation. I say it to remind you that you're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

* * *

Ally: "Sometimes bad things happen. And you can't stop them."

* * *

This was basically the 'trailer' for Beneath the Waves: The Sequel.

Anyway, I'm off to sleep and then tomorrow I'm going to keep writing The Hero in Me.


	2. Chapter 2

I feel like this will be a very dramatic story. I know that I will have a lot of fun writing this. Although, I might have questions for you guys in case I need your opinion. Oh, and I need more scary or dangerous creatures of the deep for Samarra's evil….whatever you want to call them, if you guys can think of any other than what I already have. And I was reading my story to my sisters friends the other day because they wanted to hear it, and I found out that I misspelled Dracus a couple of times in the end. It's Dracus, not Drakus.  
If you didn't already know, Ally's tail is not permanent. If the necklace comes off, then the tail goes away.

* * *

Beneath the Waves: The Sequel Ch.1

* * *

Dracus' POV

For some reason, the Gulper eels and Angler fish never got to Mertropolis. But I still warned the city just in case they happened to show up. I would have stayed with the merpeople, but I had something to do. I made my way to the cave that Austin and I had left Samarra in.

It was miles away from Mertropolis and the swim there took hours. I had nothing to worry about. That is until I reached the cave.

Not one living thing was left inside the dark room. The only things that remained were broken glass bottles and a shattered crystal.

And lying in the middle of the room was a cut rope that had me wondering about two things in particular.

Where did Samarra go?

And what happened to my son?

* * *

Narrator's POV

Deep in the ocean, where the light of the sun's rays doesn't reach, a dark trench stood taller than the Empire State Building. Almost nothing lived there except for the scariest creatures you could think of.

Samarra sat right in the center on a small rock.

Everything had been taken away from her. Her sister, her home, even her belongings. All she had left was her pets. Her group of pets that seemed to grow each day.

"I would have avenged my sister's death if it wasn't for Austin and his stupid dad ruining it for me. They took everything away from me and now I have to make things right. But I will need a help from you, my pets. And I know just who to take it out on," Samarra said and she held up a crystal ball.

"It seems Austin gave his girlie a little present."

The ball showed an image of Ally Dawson with Austin's necklace on.

"That necklace keeps her from changing back to a human. As long as she wears it, she'll stay a mermaid. But…if it happens to come off while she is still under water, then let's just say that we won't have to worry about her anymore. Well, that's where you guys come in. I need you to help me get that necklace. And this time, no one will stop me from getting what I want."

All of the creatures surrounded Samarra. But there were not only Gulper eels and Angler fish. There were sting rays, lion fish, and different types of sharks including Great Whites, Tiger Sharks, Hammerheads, and Saw Sharks.

And right now, there is no doubt in my mind that Samarra might just get her revenge.

Ally's POV

I was breathing heavily and it felt like my heart was about to burst out of my chest. I frantically searched for a hiding place. Any hiding place would do right now.

My newfound tail made the cool water splash around me.

Even though I was so tired that I could almost feel my lungs explode, I forced my tail to push my faster and it began to ache. I saw a big rocky cave, encircled with seaweed, in my peripheral vision and I sharply turned towards it.

I swam inside, swimming all the way to the back. I pressed my hand to my chest, trying to steady my breathing.

My heart's thumping was so quick that it sounded similar to a horses galloping. Everything around me was too quiet. The fact made more paranoid than anything. I heard a bang and a splash.

My eyes widened and I pushed myself against the cave wall. Then there was movement coming from above me and as soon as I turned around and looked up to see what it was, something grabbed a hold of my arm.

I let out a scream.

Just as it ended, I heard a voice say, "Gotcha!"

* * *

I know. It was short, but hey...at least i did it. Hopefully the others turn out longer.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time guys. It's because my email address got hacked or something so im going to make a new fanfiction account and will start updating from there.


End file.
